cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Madness
Cadence stars in a new movie.But Rookie`s opinion sends the gang to snow wood where Rookie becomes a movie edior. Transcript Starts at stage *Rookie:I`m so exicted!We get to see a Rough Cut of K.Dance's New Movie. *Mr Cow2:I hope there's death. *Rookie:Your dark side is scary. *Gary:What isn't? *Mr Cow2:Quiet you! Or i shall make you watch the movie SHUT UP!!! *Gary:I'll be good! *Movie Director:Hello,everyone.My name is Bill.I am the creator of DJ K.Dance`s movie.Entitled Mrs.Smith goes to washington. *Rookie:I get it! *Bill:After the movie we will give you special card which will be sent to Snoww wood,Penguinfornia.We will work your ideas into the final version.Any questions? *Puffle Handler:Any Puffles in the movie? *Bill:No. *Puffle Handler(angry):You have made a powerful enemy! *Aunt Artic:Is K.Dance here right now? *Bill:Sorry,no.She's still studying the movie for the final cut. K.Dance suddenly appears out the door.She talks to the producers in the back row of the cinema *K.Dance:Do they like it? *Vince:It hasen`t even started yet. *Mandy:What are you doing here? *Candace:I was scared if they hate it.It doesn't have a happy ending. *Vince:Don't worry.(Movie Starts) *K.Dance:Aw,Crud. Time passes.Eventually the movie ends.Everyone except Rookie is amazed. *Rookie:Well,to be honest,that movie was kinda sad. *Gary:I Agree,But you don't see me screaming. *Rookie:Shut it. *Sunglasses Penguin:Look,It`s Candace!Everyone,run over to her and disturb her personal space! Everyone runs up to her. *Sunglasses P(Nerdy Giggling):Eh-Heh,Eh-Heh!Hi Candace! *K.Dance:Hey. Everyone screams of excitment. *K.Dance:Remember to be honest with your suggestions. *Rookie:Oh,Yeah?I`m delivering mine...(Writes in card)Personaly!(Puts it in candace's flipper)Appriciate it.(Waddles off) *Small Young Penguin:Now i'm mad at you!(Pushes down teddy bear) On the plane *Vince:It's amazing.Look at it all.Rockhoper gave it 5 Arrrrr's,Sensei says "Black Belt Movie",and even herbert says "Only thing i like about this place".Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Huh? *Bill:Yeah? *Vince:Only. *K.Dance:C'mon.They couldn't all like it.Love it,Love it,Love it,Love it,Here we go!We have a winner!Rookie here says that he thinks the movie should have a happier ending and a slight twist of comedy for the kids.Pilot.Take me to Rookies house. *Pilot:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,Roger that. Back at Rookie's house.Rookie,Gary,Aunt Artic,Sunglasses Penguin,Peng Waqas,Puffle Handler and Mr Cow2 are seated at a couch.The entire igloo shakes like an earthquacke.The sound of a plane landing is heard.The doorbell rings. *Aunt Artic:I`ll get it.(Answers door)Candace,what are you doing here? *Candace:i`d like to speak to Rookie. *Rookie:Yeah? *Candace:Rookie,i saw your card on the plane.And i agreed with you. *Mr Cow2:Did you see mine? *Candace:Yeah,i liked it.But i don't think giant zombie godzilla blowflys eating rubber sponges would fit into a drama movie. *Mr Cow2:Aw,Man. *Candace:Rookie,i need your help with the final cut.How about you and your freinds come with me to snow woood? *Rookie:You had me at (Makes a plane landing sound,Then a doorbell sound). The plane takes off *Gary:Snow Wood,here we come! The plane arrives at snow wood. *Gary:Snow Wood,Here we are! *Puffle Handler:Shut up,Gary! *Rookie:Okay,me and Candace are gonna work on her movie.While so,why don`t you go sight seeing? *Mr Cow2:Oooh,I wanna see Big Ben. *Rookie:That`s in London. *Mr Cow2:Aw. *Peng Waqas:Don't be sad,I forgot too. *Rookie:Okay,this secene should be in fast motion.Everyone likes that cause it looks funny.(Warps up speed) *Man #1 (Fast Forward Voice):Mrs.Smith is going to washington.She wants to talk to the politicians about how to remain a better society. *Man #2:So?It`s not the end of the world. *Man #1:I`m not saying it`s not.But if she succseds,our team is dead. *Man #2:Yeah,But still.Bye. *Man #1:See ya. *Rookie:LOL!You can`t buy comedy like that. *Candace:I`m not sure.(Brings speed to norrmal) *Rookie:Okay Ms.Difficualt.Maybe you should add a scence where you try on all differant fruity coustumes. *Candace:No. *Rookie:But- *Candace:Just no. Transition to The Rest of the Gang *Gary:This is Outer School as seen in Diary of a Penguiny Kid *Mr Cow2:And theres the turn table set from WHAT?!?. *Sunglasses Penguin:And Look!Theres a fire hydrant! *Gary:He`s not on the bright side is he? *Mr Cow2:I actually believe he has a negative I.Q. Back to K.Dance and Rookie *K.Dance:You want me to replace the villian with a moo cow? *Rookie:Uh-Der.We can`t have a politcian do it now can we? *K.Dance:This is idiotic!I`m shuting down.I`ll just signal that it`ll just go straight to video. *Rookie:Up-ep-ep!Here's your biggest problem of all. *Cadence:The big ending scene?But everyone loved it! TBC